The Vain Love
by Hake Balms
Summary: Love can be vain, love can suck, love can make people change, but mainly love hurts when it’s finally over. In my story there will be a lot love, some sadness, loads of happiness, and death. 6th year at Hogwarts. Big twist at end! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The Vain Love

**Author's Note **This is the first time I have ever written a straight story. I hope it's somewhat good. Please Read and Review -- whether good or bad- so I know where I stand. Do not worry faithful readers of "Unspeakable Passions" and "Anger and Confusion" I have decided that it is about time that I start to continue those stories. : )

**Disclaimer **I do not own the characters; they belong to J. K. Rowling. I just like to have my own twisted ways with them. : )

**Rated R for **violence, language, some sex, and so on

**Summary **Love can be vain, love can suck, love can make people change, but mainly love hurts when it's finally over. In my story there will be a lot love, some sadness, loads of happiness, and death. 6th year at Hogwarts. Big twist at end! R&R!

**bqbqbqbqbqbqbq**

**Chapter One**

**The Dream**

"Uh….uh….uh….Oooo….Oh GINNY…..oooo….FUCK!" Draco screamed out into the empty room classroom as Ginny thrust herself down on to him harder.

"Do you like it better like this Draco?" Ginny teased as she grinded herself into him harder, making him moan again.

Draco began to gasp for air as Ginny thrust herself up and down on to him. The pleasure that Ginny was causing, was making it very difficult for Draco to think clearly. But once he got his head back together he replied, "I'd like it anyway as long as I'm with you."

Draco threw his head back in pleasure, causing his platinum blonde hair to spray across the pillows. He furrowed his eyebrows together. A faint layer of sweat started to spread across his body. His body began to shake uncontrollably. He could feel himself close to the edge, but he wasn't about to give into the pleasure, not yet at least. He couldn't control the urge to groan out extremely loudly again.

"Sssssshhhhh! You don't want anyone to hear us and walk in on us do you?" Ginny snapped at him. He nodded, bit his lip trying to suppress the moans and groans, and did become a bit quieter. "I didn't think so." She whispered into his ear.

Draco flipped her over to where he was on top now. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss upon her lips. He bit on her bottom lip begging for entrance. She replied by letting him into her sweet yet seductive mouth. He was thrusting himself into her as hard as he could. As he was thrusting into her he ran his hand up and down her body. Every so often he would place his hand on her breast, slowly pleasuring each on of them. He bent down and licked her left nipple causing her to moan out herself.

The sound of her moaning out, the sound of her enjoying herself as much as he is made him love her even more than what he already did. He loved the way that she felt, so warm and moist, the way she bit her lip as she was about to orgasm, and her eyes the way they looked up at him so innocently.

With these thoughts he placed his hand on her left leg pushed her legs apart further and thrust deeper into her. He could feel the pressure rising harder and faster in him; he could only hear the beating of his heart and Ginny moaning. He could feel his blood pumping and the waves of pleasure coursing their way through him. He couldn't hold it back any longer. He leaned in for one more kiss on those now bright pink lips, and let himself go with a loud moan.

He continued to ride out the rest of his orgasm until he felt like a pool of jelly. He then rolled off her only to leave her lying there breathlessly. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. She rolled over in his arms and looked up at him. She leaned in a pressed a passionate kiss on his pale pink lips.

She smiled seductively, leaned in and whispered into his ear so closely that her lips rubbed against his ear, "Want to go another round?"

At that moment Draco's eyes shot open. He sat up in his bed and looked down at himself with disgust. It was then that he realized that all it was was a dream and a wet dream at that. He slowly got up out of his bed. He tiptoed through his bedroom; he didn't want any of his roommates to catch him in this state. If they did, he was sure that they would never let him live it down. He took himself to the bathroom so he could clean himself up. He knew of course that he could just say a cleaning spell, but after that dream he knew he would need a long cold shower.

Goosebumps appeared on his skin as the cold water hit his back. He jumping and hide from the water's rays, he wasn't really expecting the water to be this cold on his burning flesh. But nonetheless it still felt good. Draco settled himself back into the cold streams of water and let the water flow over his tainted flesh. He wanted to 'wash away his sins'.

Draco wished that Ginny would disappear from his dreams at least for one night. But he knew that it was impossible for her to leave. From the first day he met her he's wanted to be with her, hold her, talk to her, and love her. Yet, he knew that his fantasy couldn't happen. It depresses him that no matter how much he likes Ginny, she would never return his love. Even if she ever did love him, his father would never allow their love and feeling for one another. His father loathed the whole Weasley family. But that's what turned Draco on the most about her, if he was to be with her oh how it would piss off his father.

The cold shower was too much for his delicate, sensitive skin. His slim, pale fingers grasped the knob and switched the water from cold to scorching. The room was slowly filling up with steam. The hot beaded water was slowly running down his back giving him some what of a massage.

Thoughts of Ginny slowly entered his mind. He began to think of her smile and the way her body was shaped. Then his mind started to think about the way her breasts were so full and plump and the way her arse was perfectly shaped. The thoughts floating through his mind made a tingling sensation in Draco's stomach. Draco was suddenly aware that his body was taking notice to her.

As he continued to think about her and her 'parts' he wrapped his slim fingers around his member and began to pleasure himself. He leaned himself up against the shower wall and pressed his face to the cool tile. His legs began to quiver and shake as his hand kept running up and down his member. He legs started to buckle under pressure. His body was too heavy and it was too late for his mind to function properly. As his hands circled around his cock and continued to grasp and squeeze, moans started to escape from his pink lips. He threw his head back against the wall as he felt the fire in his belly growing stronger and stronger.

Draco could feel himself ending his release more and more. He could feel himself slow close to coming, but at the same time he was so far away. His body began to shake, but yet his legs were still able to hold himself up. His body began to scream for release, but he wouldn't allow himself to come yet. He wanted to wait out the pleasure he wanted to keep imagining what it would feel like if he could actually fuck Ginny. He wanted to do nothing but live in the pleasure that he was causing himself.

All too soon, the pleasure came to a sudden burst of an end as he came into his hand. He continued to fist himself, he wanted the pleasure to last as long as it possibly could, and he continued to ride out the rest of his orgasm. He slowly sank down in the shower, until he was sitting against the wall letting the water splash over his pale body, which was now tainted pink because he was so flushed.

**bqbqbqbqbqbqbq**

**7:30 am **

Sweat dreams and thoughts had filled her head as she had slept through the night. Her eyes fluttered open and gaped at the world around her. She could tell that she should have been up long ago, considering that there was no noise and that meant her roommates had left for breakfast long ago. She rolled over in attempt to get out of bed, but when she more chilled air went through her blankets and caused her to shiver. She decided that it couldn't hurt any to lay there just for five more minutes.

Ginny heard the door to her dorm slowly open. She figured that it was one of her roommates who forgot to grab their book bag or something. She slowly rolled over in her bed and buried her face down into the pillow trying to ignore the intruder. She wanted to melt away and sleep for the rest of the morning. She wasn't ready to face the world. All she wanted to do was just sleep a tiny bit longer.

She could feel the bed beside her sink down. She knew that someone was sitting down beside her, but she didn't really care. She squeezed her eyes shut; she hoped that if the person thought she was asleep maybe then they would leave her alone. Unfortunately for her, this plan didn't work. She felt the person rub a piece of her hair off of her face. She continued to pretend to be asleep, the person beside her slowly got up. She thought that her plan had worked. _YES! Victory! Now leave you evil person and let me sleep!_

"Ginny get up," Ginny opened her eyes to see her brother Ron standing over her, "Come on, get up and get dressed, your going to miss breakfast if you don't get up soon."

"Ron? What are you doing in here?" Ginny replied with a fake yawn.

"I asked your roommates where you were and they all said you were up here sleeping and that you wouldn't get up."

"That's not what I meant."

"Well, what did you mean then?" Ron said get slowly irritated that she wasn't getting up.

"I meant how in the hell did _you _get into the girls dorms?" She said while raising an eyebrow. "Boys _aren't _allowed in the girls' dorms!"

"I have my ways." Ron said slyly. "Now get up!"

"Well I'm up now aren't I?" Ginny snapped at him.

"Yeah, well, so hurry up and get dressed so we can go eat!"

"Well, I'm sure as hell not going to get dressed with you still standing in here!"

"It's not like I've never seen you before…besides all of you girls have the same shit." Ron said while rolling his eyes.

"I don't care if we do or not! It is still a matter of privacy and I personally don't want anyone looking at me! Now get out!"

"Gin, shut it!" Ron shouted at her. "If you didn't want people _looking _at you, you wouldn't flash you ass at every guy who walked by. If you didn't want them staring you shirt would be buttoned up a little bit higher!"

"Shut your mouth! The way I dress is none of your business!"

"Yes it is. I'm supposed to keep you away from all of those creeps. Now how am I supposed to do that if you're flashing your ass at them?"

"I can take care of myself, Ron. I don't need a 'knight in armor' to protect me anymore. I'm doing fine all by myself."

"Ginny, just get dressed and knock it off."

"No you knock it off! I was perfectly fine sleeping before you came in here!"

"Just come on and get dressed. Then we'll go down to breakfast, okay?"

"Why don't you go ahead, I'll get ready and meet you down there okay?"

"Fine." Ron mumbled. He opened the door and started to walk out, "Hurry." He slammed the door behind him.

Ginny slowly pushed her blankets off of herself. When her feet touched the cold ground she jumped up a bit. She went to the end of her bed grabbed some clothes and a robe. She then quickly went into the bathroom and began to get herself ready to go out into the world.

_Why does Ron do this? I mean I'm 15; I can take care of myself now. I don't need him running my life. I know he's just trying to be a good big brother, but I don't really need him to protect me anymore. But at the same time I do need him and he knows it. No matter what I say I know that I need him in my life. He is my big brother and always will be. I just wish that he would lay off a little. Not being such a prick. I mean I could hurt someone worse than he could. _

Ginny leaned in closer so she could look into the mirror better. She wished she didn't have such bright red hair the way she did. She also knew she couldn't help it; it ran through the family. But she loved her bright baby blue eyes and was glad that her parents had passed that trait on to her. All in all, Ginny thought that she was an attractive girl. _But not nearly as pretty as Hermione. Everyone wants her. And no one wants you. _

She soon became upset with her reflection. She stormed through her dorm, grabbed her book bag, went down the stairs, into the Common Room, scared a couple of the first years with her haste, and walked out into the corridor. She was pissed. Not at anyone, really. She was jealous of Hermione, but then again so were a lot of girls.

Mainly, Ginny was just mad at herself because she could never compete with Hermione. Yes, she was beautiful, but Hermione was a whole new level of beauty. A level of beauty that Ginny herself would never be able to reach it. Not even with the best potions, surgery, or anything and this just pissed Ginny off even more. The worst thing about Hermione's beauty was that Hermione either didn't notice or could care less about the whole thing.

Nothing mattered to Hermione, unless it was a piece of schoolwork. That was the only thing that Hermione ever seemed to pay attention to now days. It was like her entire life revolved around the schoolwork. Ginny couldn't understand how anyone could completely wrap themselves up in work like that. To Ginny schoolwork was like a chore, not something that you do for fun.

**bqbqbqbqbqbqbq**

**Great Hall **

A young platinum blonde boy was sitting at his house table. While it may have looked like he was eating his food, and looking rather bored with it, he was really just playing with it. He wasn't in the mood to eat anything. Actually he wasn't really in the mood to do anything besides sit around and think. He wanted to eat, but he just couldn't bring himself to it. It unusual that he wanted to sit around and think, but then again Draco wasn't in one of his usual moods.

When he glanced up he couldn't help but noticed a young fiery redhead girl who walked through the doors of the Great Hall. She was wearing normal school robes, but they look two sizes too small. They clung to every inch of her body in all of the right areas, exposing her curves. She had wonderful curves but not too much. Her beautiful curly red hair was splashed down her back and shoulders giving her a wild and exotic look. He couldn't see her eyes from here but he knew that they were swimmingly blue pools of beauty. To Draco, she was the most beautiful girl in the whole school, if not the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Draco knew that this beautiful girl was none other than Ginny Weasley, the young woman that caused him a thousand cold showers.

In his mind, he would go over and say something nice to her and actually talk with her but, there were a few reasons for why he wouldn't ever attempt this even in his dizziest day dreams. First off, it was against the Slytherin ways and everyone in Slytherin would think that he was off his rocker, and second he was kind of scared of her brothers. They aren't very big, but Draco had seen Ron in a fight or two, and he knew that if Ron wanted to beat the living hell out of him, it would be all too easy. It is bad enough that Ron goes to this school, but now that Fred and George are back here to also finish their last month of Hogwarts, he wouldn't dare to go anywhere near her. Third Draco wouldn't dare say something nice to a Weasley in front of so many people. It would completely ruin his reputation about being a complete jackass. Not to mention, word would probably get back to his father and he really didn't feel like having to answer to that old prick.

**bqbqbqbqbqbqbq**

**Meanwhile**

Ron heard the doors to the Great Hall open once more. This time his baby sister Ginny walked through the doors. He knew that he shouldn't really be so protective over her, but he knew that if he didn't, no one else would. As Ginny strolled between the tables tossing her hair and walking seducativel, a lot of the boys' heads turned to look at her. Ron quickly noticed some of the other boys such as Seamus and Dean staring at Ginny as though they were about to pounce on her like she was a fresh piece of meat.

It pissed him off that they would even think of her in that way. But at the same time he couldn't really blame them. Ginny was growing up to be quiet a developed young lady. Ron also knew that if Ginny kept flaunting herself off like that, she was going to end up in deep shit. She was going to end up getting hurt. But then again, it wasn't Ron's place to decide what was good for Ginny or not. He decided that the best way to learn was to live. So that's what he was going to let her do, he was going to let her live her own life. No matter how much it would pain him to see Ginny getting used like that.

Ginny slowly took her seat down across from Ron. Ron noticed that as Ginny was sitting down she somewhat flashed her pink panties for everyone to see. This caused Seamus and Dean's eyes pop out of their heads and try to get a closer look. Ron shook his head and tried to suppress his laugh at their faces, but deep inside he wished that he had missed those looks. He looked up again at her.

"Finally, I thought you'd never come out of that room. I thought you had died in there or something. You know some kind of freak accident. I can see it now 'Ginny Weasley died from freak accident with toothbrush'. " Ron snickered still trying to hide his amusement of Seamus' face.

"Ha, ha Ron, Hi Harry, Hello Hermione," Each looked up at her and said "Hi." Before returning back to their homework once again.

Ron looked up and looked at Hermione. He didn't know what was wrong with him today. Every time he looked at Hermione he got a strange feeling. A feeling that he couldn't seem to get rid of. It was this feeling in his stomach. Like he was going to be sick or something. But he liked the feeling and he didn't want it to go away.

He wasn't looking at her the same as he normally did. For some odd reason, he had seen her in a new light today. He knew the way that he is looking at her is wrong, especially since it was Hermione, but he just couldn't seem to help himself. All morning, every time he looked at her he had been thinking very dirty thoughts about her.

**bqbqbqbqbqbqbq**

**Author's Notes: **If you all would be dears, press the little go button and leave me a lovely review. I don't care if you like it or hate it, just tell me please. : )


	2. The Invitation

**Author's Note: **Well, here's another edited chapter. It's so much longer now! Before it was barely 450 words! Now it's like over 2,000 words! Anyways, back to the story.

**Chapter 2**

**The Invitation**

Ronald Weasley was sitting in the Great Hall eating his breakfast. But he couldn't eat to much, for his eye kept staring at a beautiful girl known as Hermione Granger who was sitting across the table from him. He wasn't staring at her like he normal had; he was staring at her in a very lustful way. Not that she noticed or even cared, Ron wasn't her type and she would never date him, unless it was a pity date or something of that matter.

It didn't help the fact that Ron was still sitting there watching her, dreaming about being with her. He was staring at her brown curly hair and the way that it seemed to flow whenever she moved her head. The way her brown eyes were concentrated on the piece of homework in front of her; she was studying it as though waiting for it to move or something. Nonetheless, the fire in her eyes was still there, the type of fire that could burn through a person's soul.

He watched the way she would bring her quill up to her mouth and slowly chew on the tip of it. He loved the way her lips curled around the end of the pen, the way that they seemed to flush a deeper colour of red as they slowly sucked on the quill. This movement of Hermione's sent cold chills down through Ron's spine. He started to imagine Hermione sucking and nibbling like that on a specific body part of his own.

When he looked down from her lips he noticed how the first three buttons of Hermione's button down shirt weren't buttoned. Ron could see a small part of Hermione's cleavage. He never noticed before how large Hermione's breast had grown. He also noticed that Hermione was trying to hide them, but you can't hide something that large.

Once again, Ron looked lower tying to get his gazed off of something that would arouse him. It was then when Ron noticed Hermione's hands. Ron watched Hermione's slim fingers move across her paper. Slowly touching here and there as if she was teasing the paper. All she was really doing was teasing Ronald's mind. He watching the way her fingers moved in an unrhythmic manor across the paper. One hand came up and began to twirl a piece of her curly hair in-between its' fingers. The clever fingers slowly moved their way down and began to rub on Hermione's bottom lip as she took the quill from her mouth.

It was if she was teasing him in every manor. He knew that he should really look away and not stare at her like this, but for some reason, he just couldn't help but to look. It was if she had some type of spell on him that prevented him to look away. It was if she secretly wanted him to look at her. It was as if she secretly wanted this attention from him. She wanted him to stare at her, even though she didn't even know that she really did want Ron to stare at her.

Harry, who was sitting right beside Ron, looked up at Hermione asked for help with his own homework. Since Hermione didn't really feel like walking around the table to help Harry she just leaned over the table. Ron began to pray to Merlin about what he was now seeing. He had never been so happy that Harry needed help with his homework.

Since Hermione's buttons were undone, Ron got a perfect view of Hermione's breast. Ron could feel his mouth go dry as he stared at the perfect curves of her breast. Ron had never got to even see this much of a girl before and he was going to take full advantage of seeing this. Ron prayed that Harry kept asking questions about his homework.

A growing problem started to happen in Ron's pants. He didn't care; he wanted to get off watching an unsuspecting Hermione. Ron slyly slipped his hand underneath the table and began to rub himself over the cloth that covered his growing erection. Ron's eyes slowly began to flutter shut as he rubbed himself more forcefully. He kept replaying the sight of the way see was bending over and Hermione's sweet lips over and over again in his mind.

He could feel himself growing closer to coming. He figured that it would be best to get up and go to the restroom to continue this. At the same time, he knew that if he got up now his arousal would be quite difficult to miss. He tried to calm his breathing down. He tried to keep himself somewhat normal. In the end, he failed miserably. So, he kept concentrating on the beautiful bookworm girl in front of him.

Ron's thoughts about Hermione were suddenly interrupted when a piece of paper fell down in front of his face. He quickly removed his hand from under the table and reached out his hand to grab to the paper, but Harry had already wrapped his tan fingers around it. Hermione sat back down in her seat and Ron wanted to murder who ever it was who just made Hermione sit back down. Quickly turning around to see who had dropped the paper, when Ron looked up he saw _his _worst enemy, Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy, what's this?" Harry said hastily as he quickly began to read it

"Look for yourself." Draco said while rolling his eyes.

"An invitation? You've got to be kidding me," Harry said with some surprise.

"Nope no joke you come, all of you can come," he said with a little grin. Mainly looking down Ginny.

"What's it for?" Harry accused.

"Just a little get together. A little Slytherin get to together. I hope you all can come," Draco snickered.

"What would we do there? This isn't some kind of trick is it Malfoy? Cuz if it-" Ron began.

Malfoy cut off Ron, "No it's not a trick mainly there is a lot of drinking, people screwing each other like mad, and we would just play games you know betting games."

"Malfoy you know we don't have any money for that type of thing!"

"I know you mudbloods and riffraff don't have any money but that's not what we're betting."

Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Harry looked at each other with confusion. If they weren't betting money then what would they be betting? About a zillion different questions began to run through all of their heads. Finally Ginny spoke up, "Then what will we betting, if it's not for money?"

"Well I can't tell you other wise there would be no surprise in tonight. I have to go back to my respective table. Hopefully if your not all chicken shits you'll show up," Draco snickered as he was walking away.

"I wonder what's going to be going on at his party?" Hermione asked.

"Your not seriously thinking about going are you," Ron replied with wonder.

"Well yeah, I mean I don't like the guy but you never know it could still be fun. And besides I want to know what kind of bets he was talking about. Aren't you guys going to go?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other, Harry shrugged, honestly he could have cared less about the dumb party. Ron sighed, he knew that he would go just to please Hermione. He would do anything for her. Ron looked over at his little sister and replied to Hermione, "I guess. Why not? Hey, Ginny, are you going?"

Ron's question had awoken her from her daydreaming. She was lost in a wonderland of Draco. Ginny just couldn't help herself. It was as if he had cast a spell on her. She didn't know what happened. She just fell for him all of a sudden. When he came near her, she felt her breath catch in her throat. She felt her hands grow sweaty. She felt herself become lost in his silver pools that were known as eyes when he looked at her. She couldn't help but to help excited when he came near her. There was a scent in the air when he walked by, she knew that it was some kind of cologne that he was wearing. When he walked away, Ginny had to try not to reach out and grab him.

One thing that caught Ginny's attention was the feeling that Malfoy was staring her down; she could feel his eyes on her. She could just tell that he was looking at her breast. In away it scared her very much, but deep down inside of her it kind of turned her on. It turned her on so much that she purposely leaned over the table even more, just so he could get a better view.

She didn't know why, but the idea of Draco being with her, the idea of Draco wanting her, the idea of Draco staring at parts of her she wouldn't allow anyone else to see, turned her on in a whole new level. Even though she knew what she was doing was wrong and that she shouldn't let him look at her like that, she wanted him to look at her like that. For some reason, Ginny felt as if she would give herself to Draco openheartedly.

Ginny had never felt that way. She'd never been turned on by something so erotic and dangerous. When Draco looked at her it made her feel like a different person. Like she was hot and dangerous and unreachable. The way that Draco turned her on was too…too… indescribable. Then again she had never really been turned on at all,…well… accept that one time with Harry.

Harry Potter, the raven haired beauty had turned her on so badly, even to this day she still wants him. The way Harry had touched her made her skin feel on fire. The way he looked into her eyes still made her moan out in pleasure. She had never been touched the way Harry had touched her. The way Harry licked her lips as he began to kiss her was so sensual she thought she had died from the pleasure. The way that Harry pounded into her still gave her cold chills even after all of this time. The way Harry moaned out her name still haunts her dreams even now.

Ginny knew that Harry was the one lover she would never be able to forget. If she never made love with him again that she would be perfectly happy, because Harry's touch was enough to last her for a lifetime.

A mental picture of Harry laying above her with small sweat beads beginning to form on his forehead, flashed back into her mind. The picture of Harry's finely formed body ran through her mind. Ginny could feel herself starting to become wet, when she thought about Harry. Then she remember Ron's question.

"Um… yeah sure I have nothing else to do." Ginny replied. _And besides maybe Harry and I could have another chance to kiss again or maybe even something else once again._

As Draco decided not to return to the Slytherin table. He left the Great Hall and headed into the dungeons. Although it was morning the corridor that Draco was walking through was dark. Draco continued to walk for sometime until he didn't see another person in the hall. The blonde leaned against the wall and let himself slowly sit down on the ground.

_What a sweet girl. She seems so innocent and sweet, yet there is just something about her that just seems so dangerous. She may not be the best looking girl in the world, but god does she have a nice ass. Oh the way she was leaning over the table like that you could see right down her shirt. You could see her perfectly shaped breasts. I think she might have seen me staring at her. Then again, if she did then why did she lean even further over. _

As Draco's mind began to ponder thoughts of the way Ginny was bending over the table, his hand unconsciously began to rub his ever growing erection. Draco let his head fall back against the cold stone. His platinum blonde hair sprayed against the stone. A small whimper came from Draco's slightly parted lips.

_If all goes right at this party, then I'll have her by the end of the night! Just as long as my little game goes right and if her stupid brother would just stay out of the way, then this will be the best day of my life. _Draco began to picture what all he wanted to do with Ginny that night. He pictured hovering above her, letting his hand wonder over her body, letting her own hands run over his fine skin, twisting and grabbing her red hair, pounding into her, make her moan out his name, make her scream out with pleasure, mainly, he just wanted to make her his.

Another moan escaped from Draco's lips. When he realized what he was doing, he ripped his hand off of himself. He had to stop thinking of Ginny. It was beginning to make his pants grow quite tight.

**Author's Note: **I'm sooo sorry! One of my guy friends is going to kill me if he reads this. Only because the whole Ron and Hermione scene was actually based off one of my guy friends' problems. Anyway, I love you Ron (guy this is based off of) !


End file.
